Time
by youcantmakethisup
Summary: When he thought about it, there really wasn't anywhere else to go. And the end doesn't always come with a Sundance


Castiel's eyes are fixed on a point far away.

"THAT", he sais, his head slowly turning towards Dean, without ever taking his eyes from that one point Dean can't see, "you did VERY well".

"I guess so", the weary hunter answers. Hands still on his knees, head cocked to the side and trying just for that next breath.

He feels the reassuring hand of his brother on his back, steadying and calming.

Sam looks….tired, beat and a little afraid. But he is alive and that makes it all right for now.

"So…", Dean slowly raises to full height, "now, where to?"

"Nothing", now Castiel locks eyes now and does this intent stare that makes Dean really uncomfortable, "NOTHING comes without a price tag…"

"GREAT…", Dean sighs and shrugs, "what did we do this time? Destroy the planet? Fucked with another of your laws we didn't know about? What?"

Dean is really annoyed. And tired. Bleeding a little and hungry too – but that comes later on the list 'cause if he learned one thing with the angels, it is that they apparently don't sport patience with the pathetic humans they run across. Even after almost two years, they never developed this.

Sam shhhs' him and actually steps RIGHT IN FRONT of him, chin lifted, eyes hard.

"Whatever you have to complain about this time…buddy. It's me. All my fault. If we messed this up, hold me responsible but just let my brother go. He's been through enough and nothing you could do, would hurt him more than he already is"

Sam just pads his brothers interrupting hand on his should away like an annoying bug.

This is when Uriel slowly turns. Brows furrowed in anger, his fists deep in his pockets as to hide his feelings….or whatever.

He glares at Sam first. Then, not expecting ANYTHING, he turns to Castiel.

Who smiles just a little?

Dean is completely taken aback by Sam's reaction. This is NOT what they had agreed upon and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, Sam is feeling that his purpose in life is now served. He got that head on a platter, well, on a tile. But hey, who is counting, right? And hell, it WAS bloody. So, maybe Sam is just done with it and he can't have that. Not now because now IS a really good time for celebrating. Then, only after at least a few beers, they can contemplate the idea of suicide because there is really nothing left that doesn't suck.

Even the car is gone.

"Hey!", if Dean Winchester knows one thing really well, it is how to draw attention to himself, even if he doesn't really want to.

It works every time.

Three pairs of eyes. All his now.

"Look…I mean we took care of The Key, we fixed the gate before anything got out. The witch is dead and her angry boyfriend will rot in hell for all eternity. Job done. Why ask about the how? Really, I mean, aren't you guys in for some R&R? The world – and us – will still be here tomorrow for punishment…"

He knows that is weak. And he knows that Castiel knows.

But the angel's confused look turns into a friendly, warm smile. He rests his hand on Dean's – yeah, he flinches, so what? – shoulder.

"The price tag I am talking about is not punishment. It is a reward"

Castiel searches Sammy's eyes for just a hint of trust before he goes on. Pleading almost.

"I told you. You did well. All we asked of you. AND you succeeded. We were ordered to recognize that".

"Yeahr, right", Dean grins, "well then, two beers please…"

Uriel rolls his eyes.

"Dean!" Sam huffs and puts his hand back on his shoulder like he wants to draw the words back into Dean's mouth. Too late for that, Dean thinks angrily and shakes his head.

He knows price tags.

Castiel takes a long look at the two hunters. Beat from the last great battle against evil they will ever have to fight.

"Your work here, now, is done. Are you ready to leave?", he inquires.

"Oh, c'mon. A free trip to heaven 'cause we behaved nicely. Do they have chicks up there? Or beer?", Dean sighs.

"You will find out soon enough", Uriel throws in. His first words after he witnessed what even he never thought possible.

Sam gives him an unsure look. Two tickets? Or maybe just one? He certainly didn't…

"You are not leaving this world just yet", Castiel offers, "but this time".

"Another showing of "Back to the future" just so we can end up here again in 30 years? Sorry Cas', don't want to try the whole all-roads-lead-to-the-same-burning-world again. Since we won't change destiny, it wouldn't be such a fun ride", Dean barks. He REALLY needs a shower now and just wants to forget about rewards or punishments just for a while.

"Dean", Castiel offers with a long stare, "if the worlds destiny is to live on. Why are you so afraid of it?" He smiles again and this is even creepier than the stare.

"You will go back to a world where no hunters exist because they weren't needed. You WILL have to learn to live without a beer though. For another 10 years…"

A bright light flashes in front of Dean's eyes and the next thing he hears is his mother calling for dinner.

"What if it is broccoli again?" Sam asks.


End file.
